dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ckohrs0221/Archive 19
Karith/Regan The Three Broomsticks Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:48, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Rp...? So we never continued our RP with Norchelle and Constanza :( I wasn't sure if we were going to continue or not? And we didn't really talk about where we were going to have them go next, I think it was the Herbology professors office? Question So, I never heard back about Kamille and her interview. I assumed this mean't she didn't get the job as healer but I wasn't too sure. This wasn't too big of a deal, I just didn't want to assume things. :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 02:12, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Oh! It's no big deal, haha. Thankyou :) Hannahgrace.05 (talk) Re: OOC I don't know too much about experimenting either :P It's not my forte haha, I guess we can just say that it didn't work out and we can RP them hanging out. They would make good friends! :) For Hope re: schedule Yeah, I just updated it. I can't do either match; I have Hufflepuff's seeker and no Slytherin player. Is there any one you can GM? Rp? I was wondering if you would be up for an rp? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 23:53, March 12, 2018 (UTC) Aw thankyou. I don't really have an exact pair in mind, but here are a few that may work... Jackson and Sam, Regan and Bianca or Gus, Clara and Oak, or any of your adults with Kamille Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 00:03, March 13, 2018 (UTC) Rp;-; Hey so you never got back to me about our rp with Norchelle and Constanza(if I’m spelling her name right)?? Nicholas I've been looking into RPing Nicholas, but to do that effectively, I kind of wanted to know: what's the current status of Terry (and by extension his relationship with the Bagmans?). I know he encountered Ash, but it didn't go very well. Did anything happen with them behind the scenes that I should know, or can I go with anything? Ollivander's Heyo ^_^ just wondering if you had time for a wand rp? 00:27, March 18, 2018 (UTC) Exciting So I took an idea that you had suggested and ran it by Carn and he said I should totally do it and I definitely want your help since you did something similar before/because it was your idea. I'll snag you on chat sometime today to explain more and see if you are down! Are you around? Because we need to talk. About a lot of things. Mucho stuffs. Big stuffs. Re: Ollivander's posted at the top in the main shop! thank youuuuuuuu 03:52, March 19, 2018 (UTC) RPs So I was thinking we could do a Rose/Regan RP at home and Regan could talk about her plans and Rose about the upcoming singing contest? Regan's also turning 17 so...we could throw that it maybe? Maybe Melinda and Eric or Elle and the kids? Any others? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:35, March 21, 2018 (UTC) :Only as scary as he needs to be. :P Probably more than Regan would like but less that terrifying unless Peter says or does something really stupid. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:34, March 21, 2018 (UTC) Re: Will's Wand yissssssssss you're amazinggggg 22:14, March 21, 2018 (UTC) RE: Homeschooling Personally, I'm alright with homeschooled students. I was thinking about it earlier, actually. The only little detail would be... how were they extended an invitation to attend Hogwarts as part of the program? If they're homeschooled, I'm guessing it'd work differently? If we can crack that, I wouldn't have any issues with it. :Go for it. Post Request In case you hadn't seen this yet we'll probably need Timothy to post here shortly if you wouldn't mind? :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:45, April 5, 2018 (UTC) Dumbledore Living Arrangements Yes...I expect he had some sort of bed in the back of his office (which is rather large) and since most Headmasters seem to not have families...it's worked. That being said the Headmaster controls the school and all it's aspects so I imagine he could easily expand his living quarters fir what's needed. It wouldn't be that hard with magic to expand his tower and extra level or two...or not bother and just create more space inside (though that might be more risky given Hogwart's magical nature and how with students doing and learning spells magical expansions like that might more easily be messed up...? That's why I've always figured Hogwarts outside is Hogwarts inside without any of the expansion stuff except of course the Room of Requirement). Anyway...just thoughts. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:51, April 6, 2018 (UTC) RE: I'm up for either. We could do Mason/Eilis since Mason's single... again. 01:30, April 7, 2018 (UTC) Chatter Can we talk soon? There's no connection at school, unfortunately, and it'll be difficult for me to come online after school because I have commitments, but I really wanna finish our conversation from the other day. :I also really, really would like to RP with you. I was thinking Sterling/Frances or Constanza/Victoria, but it's up to you, I guess. RP Hiii <3 I was just wondering if you wanted to do a Tyrrell family rp with renelius and the kids. HAve them start buiding more of a relationship with amelia :D You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 19:43, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Gotcha Ah okay, I'll talk to Frost and see what she wants to do. Someone should probably do something about the wedding planning shop though if the owner is dead xD Doesn't seem to be that great of a thing to keep around if no one is there to run it :P But thanks for letting me know! User Talk:Blue Butter 02:45, April 12, 2018 (UTC) Family RP I posted with Ferlen and Rose and I also revised my last post here to do a couple posts about the party coming up. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:26, April 12, 2018 (UTC) For Renee ... I know you stalk. You probably aren't interested. Or prefer to develop current characters. But I wanted to give it a go anyways. Never hurts, does it? xD p.s. Carn and I drew up potential plotlines for the Rockefellers. We should discuss that soon, probably. :P Flyingggg Heyo ^_^ so jaye was kind enough to tell me that you had a lesson plan for first year flying, so I was just wondering if you would be willing to let me use it as a guide? 23:52, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Dugbogs I finally got the Dugbog article finished and thought you might like a look. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Here! No need to apologize. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:50, April 25, 2018 (UTC) RE: Max’s Wand That’s a perfect match for him! Thank you! ~ Thistle 20:29, April 25, 2018 (UTC) For Jackson it's been a while hey, let me know when you can talk, because i feel like there's quite a bit to discuss if you're cool to? sorry that it's been a while and that i kind of just disappeared. i can talk about it more later in private. i hope you have been doing well. i've missed you. :) - kayleigh 19:11, April 29, 2018 (UTC) Owl for Regan help can we talk soon? RPs Sorry...not sure how I missed you post. Gabriel/Constanza would be interesting or maybe once we're done here Melinda/Mal? I assume they've seen one another occasionally but we haven't RPed them in forever. Any others we should get going? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:24, May 1, 2018 (UTC) eileo started! - kayleigh 19:02, May 1, 2018 (UTC) RPs I think she would let Thomas know what's going on but I don't know we need to RP it out. I'd be fine with either or both those RPs...so maybe you can start Rose/Regan and I can find a place for Gabriel and Constanza. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:43, May 9, 2018 (UTC) Oopsie Oh! I didn’t even notice! I’ll make sure to update it when I get home, I’m on my phone right now User Talk:Blue Butter 15:42, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Obviously I have no idea what I’m doing xD You’re welcome to just fix the page if you want to I don’t want To mess up again :P User Talk:Blue Butter 16:08, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Okay I added Jackson as a Sub, I still want him apart of the team :P This is my first time doing stuff so I’m bound to Mess up here and there :P I apologize but I promise to be Better in the future! 16:15, May 13, 2018 (UTC) RE Sorry I missed you Friday. We were celebrating Mother's Day with my wife and taking Lincoln to the zoo for the first time. I assume from the owl you're done with Clara? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:15, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :Well I don't think you'll care then but I killed of Duncan too though for now people just think he's MIA. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:44, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Yeah I saw Faith's owl. So...I think we're close to done with these two RPs...anything new you want to start this week? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:48, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :I don't start new headings. :P Nothing specific but if this Azkaban breakout happens and somehow Rose's mother were to turn up...that might be interesting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:53, May 14, 2018 (UTC) I think it would get sticky...but not for anyone still around. Jisk/Draco isn't around. Ferlen had memories erased. I highly doubt Echo would come back...but it's something to think about since it would be a big drama/effect on Ferlen and Hope and their family. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:00, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :If the Azkaban breakout happens yeah I think it might be interesting. However since you'll be the primary one getting part of the backlash (RPs with Hope and Regan and maybe Faith) I just wanted you to know too. I'll need to figure out Teresa's part...if I'll RP her or someone else since it would be a lot of self-RPing if I did it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:07, May 14, 2018 (UTC) Also does Eric have an office? I wanted to post there and couldn't find it. If not I'll post somewhere in the Ministry. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:09, May 14, 2018 (UTC) :No problem. I also assume Faith wouldn't have much more to say to Melinda than she did Elle so...unless you want to RP that out we can just say Melinda dropped by. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:54, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Activity Unfortunately I won't be around much today (I don't think). Got a super busy project that needs finished today. Hopefully tomorrow I'll be around. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:08, May 17, 2018 (UTC) healers Hi! I have a char I want to have train as a healer so can she like come for an interview or something? Tysm love you! RPs So...did we want to RP out Elle and Charity? If not we can jump to Elle/Faith...or do something else completely if you'd like. :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:53, May 24, 2018 (UTC) RP? Hiii. We're never on chat together long enough, but would you like to RP? :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 23:02, May 24, 2018 (UTC) Match Please post in the quidditch matches with your characters! Mungoing, Mungoing, Mungone I'd love to keep Aleja in spell damage if at all possible ^_^ 14:19, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Re: St. Mungo's Hey! Yeah I would definately like to keep Kamille on the roster. An rp with her and a promotion also sounds good. Just let me know if you've started it :) "I'm Not Crazy... ... My Reality is Just Different Then Yours." 15:18, May 27, 2018 (UTC) RE: I actually had to let go of Mort a long time ago and I kinda can't bring him back :') I should have removed him from the roster a long time ago but I keep forgetting to XD But, yeah, he's no longer active so feel free to remove him from the roster. Owls Answered! Yes, I would like to keep Seraph at St. Mungos (though right now she's teaching at Hogwarts). If there's any work for her just let me know. :) As for Felicity I think saying it happened would probably be for the best with everything going on. I don't think either of us has the time to RP out a first birthday. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:16, May 29, 2018 (UTC) RP Also if Jaina went to Faith's house and didn't find anyone would there be a way she would be redirected to the castle...? :) Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:28, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Royal Wedding RP Just curious if you wanted to RP any characters there. I'm sure Ash/Charity, Ferlen/Hope, Faith, Melinda/Eric would all be invited. If not that's fine I just thought I'd mention it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:03, May 29, 2018 (UTC) Leon Ah, you can remove him from the roster, thank you for informing me! I have forgotten he was still on the roster in the first place xD De Luca Family History Hey! Sorry I put this off for so long but I have finally made the De Luca's history. There are four required paragraphs which I have already written and then below it are some pointers for your own character's personal history. I used placeholder names for Oli's char, Migs' char, and the vacant char so just know that those will more than likely change and I'll keep you up to date when they do. Anyways I think that's all for now, I can't wait to see your De Luca made and let me know if you have any questions. Sorry again it took so long! Sub Hey CK! Just dropping by to let you know that Jackson Greer is going to sub for Charlemagne Montague III and be the seeker '''for the Quidditch Match :Hufflepuff VS Slytherin c: 18:10, June 5, 2018 (UTC) GMing If it's not too much of a hassle, do you think you can GM Hufflepuff vs. Slytherin? You've got players on both teams, whereas AI has at least one on one of them. (AI team having more than one player? Rookie mistake. Never doing it again.) I'd really appreciate it. Let me know as soon as you can! Have fun camping! also remember the bug spray 23:52, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Healer for St. Mungo's Hey CK! I was just curious to know if there was any openings for a healer at St. Mungo's :) I'd like to sign up Davu Seeiso for a healer, but if there's no openings that's okay <3 23:03, June 10, 2018 (UTC) hi i posted RE: visit Probably... everyone's there, usually. xD Hey! I have to saw I'm surprised to see an owl from you, but happy. :D Yeah, I sometimes do the same thing (nostalgia) especially since with you gone my RPing has definitely dropped. I also miss the back and forth between Rose and Regan. It is good to hear from you though! I hope you're doing well! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:14, January 17, 2019 (UTC) Omg! I’m so happy you’re coming back! Even if it’s a trial run :) Can we rp? c: You’re welcome to pick the characters and I’ll pick the place c: 04:26, February 1, 2019 (UTC) RP? Question Answer. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:20, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Posted Lincliff City Park The Highlands Lady 17:51, February 1, 2019 (UTC) Regan's Art I'd have to dig for the RP but at one point Regan's friend Charlotte told her she would be willing to hold an art exhibition for Regan's art...invite her family and such too. Just wanted to let you know that was an opportunity I hadn't had time to follow up on for her yet. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:39, February 4, 2019 (UTC) Healer Registration The admin team wanted to standardize things some so they made me do a Registration for it. Sign her up there just so it's done and I'll start a RP with Hope in her office. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:24, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Christmas So apparently I missed this was last week...did we want to do anything for it or any RPs with Aria being at home for the holidays? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:18, March 5, 2019 (UTC) For Jonathan Riot Once Siobhan Kiers becomes Minister, those imprisoned will be released. 19:08, June 12, 2019 (UTC) Glitch The best advice I can give you is close out the program you're using to edit (IC, Crome, etc.) completely and see if that fixes it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:35, June 14, 2019 (UTC) RPs I was just trying to figure the same thing out. It's almost summer so any last Hogwarts RPs for this year we should probably do now...though with no idea how any of the quidditch matches turned out I don't know that I'd have too much with Aria. We could do Bagmans like you said...any one of the families honestly. I should probably do some more work on the Fantastic Beasts for Melinda...but I can do that when you're not around or busy. I think that's about it unless we want to RP our Aurors that neither of us are sure we're keeping. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:08, June 26, 2019 (UTC) :Shirt and sweet...I liked it. Maybe with Kate to hang out with I'll keep Emilie around. Well, I think that's all for me today since I'm headed out soon. I'll be a little busy tomorrow but semi-around to RP...any ideas? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:09, June 26, 2019 (UTC) I'd be up for either/both. Feel free to start them tonight if you want and I'll post tomorrow morning. If not I'll start them tomorrow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:18, June 26, 2019 (UTC) my heart aria and charity are melting my heart rn <3 Ildsjel (talk) RPs So would you like to RP Thomas/Elle about Felicity's first magic...if not that can be off screen. We could do Ferlen/Regan, Melinda/Eric, or even Phillip/Aria? We could also do the Bagman family somewhere or the Princes in Greece. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:50, July 16, 2019 (UTC) :I don't think Elle said it to placate Felicity...but I also don't think it would be important enough to Elle to remember to specifically ask. The next time they're together it might come to mind and she might mention it but it's not something she'd make a point of asking Charity. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:55, July 16, 2019 (UTC) RP? I wasn't sure if you were posting next on Casa Fox-Sinclair or if we wanted Jaye to post...? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:29, July 16, 2019 (UTC) Done? So...that seems like a solid ending point but I just wanted to make sure you felt the same before I archived it? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:46, July 23, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah. :( Maybe a conversation with Melinda is in order because from Melinda's PoV Charity did a great job with her especially considering she was such a tough teen to deal with. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:50, July 23, 2019 (UTC) Mostly Free? I think I should be around. Maybe something a little shorter that we could try to finish today? Aria/Phillip somewhere or who's post is it on the Fox house? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:48, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :I've got 45 mins...continue somewhere or be done? If you want to continue you can just post somewhere and I'll follow. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:15, July 26, 2019 (UTC) We'lll just assume Aria goes home then...the comments from Thomas and her not wanting to interrupt their "Family time" would probably make her just go home. For next week maybe Eric/Melinda just to do a check in on how things are going? That's the only thing that really comes to my mind unless we wanted to do a summer birthday bash for all the Bagmans with summer birthdays or something... Maybe Rose/Regan though not much has happened so I don't know where that would go? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:22, July 26, 2019 (UTC) : Hufflepuff House Carriage. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:03, July 29, 2019 (UTC) I don't know if anyone will RP with Melinda but I don't see anything really coming out of it. Maybe we could do a follow up with them later this week or early next week? We could do another Aria/Phillip RP now that school has started or I could have Rose visit Regan again who I'm sure is getting antsy (since nothing's happened with the expansion...not sure there's much here?). Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:23, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :I think Aria's clued into that...she would have expected Phillip to get prefect and when he wasn't there in the train she would have realized he didn't. Given his aspirations I think she'd know it might be a sore point...so she'd be wearing her badge but probably wouldn't mention it (though it might get awkward with her trying to talk about what she's been busy with). As for Melinda...I think she might need a couple days. She has her stuff so she can sleep wherever (honestly her first choice would probably be in the forest not too far from her house...but I don't think Eric would realize that). She'd go to work so he could find her there...and might visit Charity or Mal (but probably wouldn't say anything...her pride wouldn't want them to know). She's half expecting him to come apologize but also not making it easy for him to actually find her. I think after probably three days she'd be in a better mindset to consider going back to try to settle things. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:31, July 31, 2019 (UTC) For Phillip For Kate For Faith Azkaban technically she escaped but she doesn't need to hide anymore lol 00:26, October 12, 2019 (UTC) Charity I mean a RP with her and Ash about her going back to healing after all this time...or something with Charity with Elle about her going back to that instead of teaching the kids this year...or even Aria/Jonathan about their Mom going to be at school? I guess is just seems like a big change for Charity to just...do and large effects on her family so I assumed there should be...something about it. If not that's ok too since I'm not honestly sure where it's coming from or why she's doing it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:17, October 30, 2019 (UTC) :I mean that's fair and if you want Charity to do it no problem. My issue is that it seems an odd IC move for her (I assumed, maybe incorrectly, that she was happy doing what she was doing) and I feel like it's only because of OOC issues (we have few RPers and almost no healers). In fact I'm not honestly sure why we're bothering to do teachers at all given how hardly anyone's posted in classes at all the last couple years. We don't have the RPers and the ones that do post aren't interested in classes so...what's the point without trying to change things or do something different? I guess it feels like throwing an OOC wrench into Charity's life for...almost no reason since you probably won't even get to post with her at all due to lack of RPing and such at Hogwarts? :Anyway...rant over. My initial comment on if you want her to do it then I have no issues stands. If you want her to be at Hogwarts let me know and I'll keep my thoughts on everything else going on at Hogwarts to myself. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:30, October 30, 2019 (UTC) For Conrad For Philip Quidditch Players Needed! So I was looking at currently the Gryffindor Quidditch team has 2 players...the two co-captains. :P Can we get an announcement up sometime in the next week to have people start signing up their characters to be quidditch players (once we have the captains sorted out)? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:28, November 15, 2019 (UTC) :Yes...yes you're right. If only I would read everything fully before asking stupid questions. :P Thanks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:33, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Aria I think it's more the...immediate reaction. Right now she's torn between being excited and happy for her friend, unsure and confused about the Professor essentially saying she wasn't good enough, nervous about trying to compete with Wesley at the captain position when she's never seen herself as more than a dabbler at Quidditch, crushed and trying not to cry at what feels sort of like a loss of identity, and anxious about how Phillip might see it especially if he also is a prefect now. She knows she should be ok with it...it's what she's always said (she'll help however she can) and she wants that to be true...but right now it's just hard for her to feel that with everything else. I think she'll be better the next morning and feeling more hopeful after she's gotten her own mind sorted out. She won't be doing the Ball planning and such, probably won't do her study group, etc...Quidditch will be her new focus this year, etc. After that it might take a little bit for her to really be at peace with it but I don't think it'll take that long. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:57, November 15, 2019 (UTC) RPs Well next week is Baby Bagman but I can't think of anything else to do there this week. We could do Jonathan/Aria or Rose/Regan with Rose checking up on how Regan's doing reintegrating into the world. I could start working on another mate for Regan since Dawn didn't work out...but I'd have to actually think that one through since I don't have any ideas what I'd create off the top of my head. Could do another Aria/Charity with Aria up in the Hospital Wing again for some reason. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:57, November 18, 2019 (UTC) :If we're done with Aria/Jonathan maybe we follow it up with her running into Phillip somewhere? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:34, November 18, 2019 (UTC) RPs Sounds good to me. I agree about Noelani/Aria being interesting (maybe more so than the Bagman Christmas since...I don't think Melinda/Eric will be there and the same for Aria (and maybe Jonathan?) and Faith/Emily so instead of doing the whole family Christmas we could just do whatever smaller RPs we think might stem from that if any? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:52, November 22, 2019 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree. I was thinking the baby was coming right near Christmas but I guess it'll be at least a little after so she'd want to be with her family. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:03, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Active Aurors Just checking if Katherine Déonté-Marxa is still an active auror! By active I mean you as the user are still active/semi active on the wiki and the character in question is still active and has not chosen other employment. Kindly get back to me here! 02:49, November 23, 2019 (UTC) RPs Sure. I didn't know if we wanted to try to finish Aria/Phillip at the ball but I think maybe Noelani and Aria first either way? I'd like to do Karina/Ida but I have no idea what sort of conversation that may be. It may end up being really short. :P I'll start Melinda/Eric/Baby when I get a chance...a bit busy this morning (and today might be hectic coming back to work after the holiday) but it should get easier after today. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:28, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Hello! Hi! Is it at all possible we can talk soon? Perhaps through the wikia's chat, or Discord? :I'm online now! I'm not very sure for how long, but if anything, I'll also be around tomorrow in the morning. I just requested you! If you didn't receive it, let me know! My Discord has been really wonky these past few days. RP? I finally got Kamau up and running. (I've been super busy with school lately, finals are coming up.) Did you want to RP? 13:39, December 6, 2019 (UTC) :He's a third year. 13:45, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Posted on the Covered Bridge for Kamau and Ida. 17:04, December 6, 2019 (UTC) RPs Well I think Ash/Dakota is far enough along you could start him and Faith (assuming you want to). If you want Emily there let me know. Did we still have a Noelani/Aria RP we wanted to do after the ball? If not we could do Phillip/Aria somewhere random with something odd happening to make it interesting. I'd have to think about what that might be unless you have any ideas. :P Any other ideas for RPs? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:25, December 11, 2019 (UTC) :I agree it could be interesting...and in the end I don't think Jaina would stop her but she would be pretty...forceful about it I think. We can do that if you like. :D Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:35, December 11, 2019 (UTC) jonathan/felix, maybe? i was thinking about it & if they were around each other most of their childhood (& are both boys & the same age & now in the same house), that they would probably be pals? i don't know how to approach it, but i think it could be fun to rp them maybe? except we should probably solidify what their friendship looks like first. ✗ kay ✗ 17:03, December 12, 2019 (UTC) :yup, that's along the lines of what i was thinking. anyways, let me know when you want to rp them :) ✗ kay ✗ 21:09, December 12, 2019 (UTC) RPs I finished finals (thank whatever higher power there is for that xD) yesterday, so I should be around a LOT more to RP Faith and Dakota whenever you want to. (It's also your post on Jonathan and Kamau).